Blood Type
by Angel-with-Guns
Summary: A girl who never believed in magic just got herself bitten by a pureblood and now they tell her that she's now owned by her predator. Meanwhile a boy who finally finds his prey just discovered that his brother is the girl's guardian. Is fate mocking them?
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Type****  
****-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**-**

**-**

**- **

_Running. _

_Oh God how I hate running._

_You feel hopeless. _

_You feel weak._

_And you feel like a coward. _

_You know that in desperate times like this, _

_You can only run and cling for life._

_-_

_-_

_- _

Sakura closed her eyes tightly. '_Oh gosh, why'd it go like this?_' she's been running and hiding behind smelly dumpsters for what felt like hours. She felt like her throat was ready to burst out in flames, her legs were ready to snap and break any moment now, and it was even hard to breathe!

A sharp pang entered her body and she collapsed helplessly to the ground. She crawled and leaned her body against a wall, panting and wheezing like hell.

Great, she was stuck in an alleyway and her only hope was that her predator would go away, or if Prince Charming would suddenly appear and carry her through harm's way. Which is most unlikely to happen.

"Here kitty, kitty." a creepy voice suddenly called. It was getting louder and louder which meant to our heroine that it was, indeed getting nearer and nearer. "I won't harm ya."

Sakura grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a pointy rock that slightly cut her hand. She gulped and leaned more to the wall, her hands still clutching to the rock as if her life depended on it, and really, it did. It was her 'weapon' and 'protection'.

'_Dammit! I don't wanna be tainted! No, not now!!_' she thought as she shut her eyes tightly, maybe her predator won't notice her if she just ignored him and made no sound. But that was very unlikely since he was just two or three steps from her hiding spot.

Speaking of which, the owner of the creepy voice just stood there, right in front of her and scratched what appeared to be his moustache. "Now where could you be?"

Sakura closed her eyes tighter; her hands- scratch that- body was trembling with fear. Tears strolled down her cheeks as she clutched to the rock even tighter that blood started spewing from her hand. She winced, and much to her displeasure, it caused her to whimper.

Her emerald eyes widened violently as she watched the man's head snap to her. The man grinned mischievously as she just sat there, frozen with fear, the only thing that her mind allowed her to do was to shut her eyes again and cry, to hope that some miracle was going to happen.

And miraculously, her wish was answered.

Moments passed by and still nothing happened.

Sakura wiped the salty tears with her bare arms and cracked both eyes too see a boy suddenly swoop in and kick her predator on his ugly face.

The emerald-eyed girl watched in awe at her savior who was still pummeling the -probably- already dead man. She watched him turn around as a smile appeared on his blood-splattered face, his raven locks blowing from the wind and his onyx eyes locked with her emerald ones.

"I-is he dead?" Sakura managed to choke out, still not believing that 'Prince Charming' actually came. He may have not carried her through harm's way, but this was also more than good enough.

Her silent savior shrugged in return and still continued gazing at her.

"You know there's blood on your face." Sakura spoke again, just hoping to make conversation with this mysterious, young man.

"Really?" he replied smirking, although did nothing to remove the crimson liquid.

He turned to leave, seeing that the girl failed to catch his interest, but Sakura only grabbed his arm, ignoring the stinging pain and blood coming from her hand. "H-hey, this probably means nothing to you, but you saved my life. So, t-thanks." she stuttered nervously.

The boy looked behind his shoulders, not even paying attention to the girl who was still rambling about her gratitude to him, but what did caught his eye was the blood dripping down her hand and unto his black trim coat.

"I-I mean you didn't practically save my life," Sakura continued to babble. "But you did save something as important as- h-hey, mister?"

He remained as passive and quiet as before, still staring at the crimson blood.

"My name's Haruno S-Sakura. Thank you again!" she finally let go of his coat and bowed respectfully. "I owe you and if there's anything, absolutely anything! I could do for you, please don't hesitate to ask, h-here's my phone number." now Sakura, it's probably a BAD idea to give your phone number to a stranger.

"What's your blood type?" he suddenly asked, which caught her off guard. "E-excuse me?" she stammered out, pausing to look from her purse to her savior.

He shook his head and smiled at the girl. "Forget about it miss, and be more careful next time." he turned to leave again but was stopped by the pink-haired girl, _again_. Seriously, if he weren't such a _nice gentleman, _he told himself, he wouldn't be putting up with this.

"N-no!" Sakura quickly said. "My blood type is AB." she answered and smiled politely. Usually, she would've asked _why_ he was asking such a question, but decided not to ruin the moment.

"Really?" he asked casually, finally fully facing her. If she can, she would gawk at him for being so damn tall! Her height just ended to his shoulders, and compared to him, she would be considered as a shrimp.

"Yes, really." she furrowed her eyebrows, what was that supposed to mean? His 'Really?' sounded so impolite, like he thought that type AB was impossible for her! What's _that_ supposed to mean, anyways?

"Hm." he hummed, nearing her. "What a coincidence."

Sakura felt her back against the wall. Great, she was trapped again. She had a good look at her savior, dashing good looks, cold, almost lonely eyes, and well, almost everything was perfect in him. Her thoughts were broken once she stared at the raven-haired boy who stopped, his face was a couple of inches from hers and she didn't know whether to be angry or scared.

"Wha-what're you..." she was silenced when a smirk plastered itself on his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke, at your service." was the only words she could remember, for that time, she felt another pang, only this time it came from her neck.

She heard sucking noises as her vision suddenly became blurry and it was too late to do anything. Her consciousness gave way, her head numbly rested on his back, and everything instantly blacked out.

-

-

-

Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she felt her head bounce up and down on something hard, something that felt like a shoulder. What was more was that her neck hurt like hell, she lifted her hand and touched the stinging spot on her neck.

To her surprise, she could feel two deep holes on that particular spot. "The hell?" Sakura whispered.

Naruto stopped and looked over at his shoulder and to his best friend, who was currently rubbing her neck and muttering a string of curses. The ever-hyper blonde smiled worriedly. "Good Sakura-chan, you're awake." he deposited his friend on a wooden bench; Sakura was still too bewildered to say anything.

'_**Why the hell is there two freakin' holes on our neck!?**_' Inner Sakura screamed angrily.

"Earth to Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled, waving frantically at Sakura's face. The emerald-eyed girl continued to stare at her bloody fingertips and ignored her friend.

The fox-faced-boy frowned. "Oh, that." Sakura quickly looked at Naruto as if to ask what the hell was going on? "Oh, uh, gee..." he continued to blabber and the female continued to glare at him, demanding answers right here and now.

And without much of a warning, Naruto hit Sakura's already stinging neck, and the girl fell to his arms unconsciously.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," he muttered and carried the lifeless girl on his back. "But that's their job to explain." he trotted back to their apartment, and he threatened to glare at the people who looked their way.

-

-

-

"Sakura, Sakura, honey wake up."

The girl's emerald eyes cracked open and her head bolted up. She wanted to sit up from the damn bad, but winced at the pain from her neck. Tsunade glared angrily at Naruto who told her what he just did before Sakura awakened.

"Ugh." the young girl muttered, rubbing the sore spot that Naruto hit and the unknown stinging spot. She yawned tiredly. "How long was I asleep?"

"A month." Naruto answered and was accidentally slapped right across the face when Sakura's arms swayed violently.

"He's kidding." Tsunade said, reminding herself to murder the blonde when she was finished.

"Naruto, this isn't funny." Sakura pouted while Tsunade covered the two deep holes in her neck. Naruto grinned. "I was only trying to lift the mood."

"Uh-huh." Tsunade muttered back, still glaring at him.

Sakura smiled to herself when she saw the two blondes bicker, for a while back there, before Naruto came, back with her so-called 'savior', she thought that she was going to die for a moment there. She was lucky that Naruto arrived, even though she didn't know how he got there, but inside there was still this burning, stinging pain that she didn't know of.

Speaking of which...

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura spoke, earning the attention from both blondes. "Were you the one who sent Naruto to get me?"

Naruto grinned for a while but it disappeared once he began his story. "Nah, Sakura-chan, I acted on my own, but we were worried something must've happened because it was becoming late and it wasn't like you to just run off without telling us."

The roseate girl frowned. "So you know about this..." she removed the bandage and pointed at the two deep holes. "... Thing." it was not a question, it was a statement.

The two once happy blonde exchanged looks before Tsunade sighed deeply and looked Sakura right in the eye. "Sakura, dear, we're sorry, we meant to tell you when you're old enough. But it looks like things didn't go according to our plan."

Instead of getting angry with the two, Sakura smiled sadly. Tsunade nudged Naruto, muttering that he's her best bud. The boy growled before taking a step near Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, we were just trying to protect you, we wanted you to live a normal life." the petal-haired girl looked weirdly at Naruto and Tsunade also glared at him.

"What do you mean, me? What about you? Don't you want a normal life?" Tsunade glared harder and Naruto laughed nervously in response.

"Um, I, uh... damn."

"And what're you protecting me from?" Sakura questioned, turning to Tsunade. The woman sighed again. "Sakura, do you believe in magic?"

Sakura stifled a laugh. "No, why?"

"Well-"

From the shadows, a figure appeared. He had a trim coat, much like Sakura's 'savior'; in fact he almost looked like him, only he looked more mature, and.…colder. He had a low ponytail hanging from his back, his red, crimson eyes never unblinking as he interrupted their conversation, to join in.

"Haruno, my brother now owns you."

-

-

**Chisumi: My first vampire/serious fic. Like it? Hope you do and review please!! **

**  
Or I might just delete this. : D**

**Heh, I know Sakura's blood type isn't really AB, but had to make it that way for the story, hope you understand! **

**Ja!**


	2. Seems so real

Blood Type

Chisumi: Sorry for the late update but I'm kind of nervous with this serious fic.

-

-

-

"Naruto, I'm drying."

"No you're not Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, I can see the light."

"That's the sun, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, I can hear my song."

"That's the alarm clock, Sakura-chan."

I woke up startled to see the dumbass reading a comic book calmly. I didn't know why, but my hand reached up for my pillow and I threw it at him.

Naruto fell from his chair instantly and glared up at me. "What the hell was that for??"

"I'm sorry." I said quite lamely. "I didn't know what came over me."

He growled and got back to his seat again before returned to his usual cheeky mood. "So what's up, Sakura-chan??"

"I don't know, you were just watching me sleep. So on the contrary, I should ask you WHAT'S UP."

He gave me a look and I returned it only to sigh and fall down back to my bed. "Hand me the pillow." I ordered and he threw it back to me.

"Was it just a dream, or did you rescue me from a vampire?"

Naruto fell off his chair again. "W-what?"

I looked at him worriedly. "Was it a dream??"

He grinned. "You having one of them visions again, Sakura-chan?"

"Maybe. But it seemed so real."

He laughed at this. "Whatever." And got back to his reading again. But who knew he read books, much less comics??

So not worrying about the vampire-my-brother-now-owns-you-thing, I headed to the bathroom to get changed for class. But the minute I closed the door, I swear I heard Naruto sigh a little.

What the hell was going on?

-

-

-

After hearing Naruto's little sigh, I had sat on the toilet (with it closed, by the way) and discussed my somewhat serious dilemma.

Let's see from what I remembered last night- or from my dream.

1. Some guy was trying to hit on me. Then it got worse.

2. And then I suppose I angered him, so he intended on killing me instead.

3. I ran, he chased. Then I fell, he stopped. And some dude in a trench coat kicked his butt and totally saved me.

4.Then I realized he was a vampire and bit me... Ow. That had totally sucked.

5. Then I suppose I fainted. No biggie, I mean you would faint too after having bitten the blood out of you by some VAMPIRE.

6. Damn my head hurts. And then I awoke and Naruto had saved me.

7. I went back to Tsunade's place and the dude's brother said that his little brother now owns me.

8. And then... either Tsunade knocked me out and kicked the dude's brother's butt or I just fainted and Tsunade had kicked the guy's brother's butt.

So that's about it. The complicated part was if it were just a dream or not. Naruto had called it a vision. But then again it seemed so real, or perhaps it's my calling to write this into a book?? Whatever.

I reached out into my neck and found two tiny holes. Well it wasn't big enough to support the vampire theory. So someone must've been playing a prank on me. Dammit.

So after going to the shower and dressing myself into my uniform, I had waited foe Naruto outside the dorm room for breakfast.

I banged on his door so loud that everyone on campus had heard it. So I presumed. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!! What kind of ditz would waste his time and wait for his friend to wake up and shower when he himself hasn't even done anything except read a dumb comic book!?"

"Just 3 more minutes Sakura-chan!! I'm waiting for the ramen to cool down!!"

I growled. "Oh so now you're having breakfast without me!?" I kicked the boy's dorm room open only to find several guys half-naked with only their towels on.

"It's a girl!"

"HOLY CRAP IT IS!!"

It was a wonder why I, the girl who perpetrated, was the one who screamed bloody murder and caused their eardrums to bleed immensely that the first day of junior high school had been canceled.

-

-

-

"Holy shit." My companion had mused. "That girl is really something else."

We were just sitting on top of a roof on an abandoned house. It was wrecked, it was gray, it was perfect. If I was to ever be the girl's guardian, I had to have a liar that was close to her school.

"30 percent of the female population are 'really something else' too, Kisame. Haven't you ever read manga before?"

"No..." he paused and dropped the telescope. "Have you?"

I remained silent and decided to drop the conversation. Kisame stared and picked up the telescope again. Then my brother walked in.

"The hell?" he had said, stopping in his tracks when he saw a blue fish thing sitting beside me.

I looked over at him. "Sasuke, Kisame, Kisame, Sasuke."

"You won't recognize me, you were just a baby when I first came here." My mouth twitched up while Kisame laughed.

"Shut up." my brother defended lamely, embarrassed that someone outside the family had seen him in his white diapers. "What are you suppose to be anyway?"

"What?" Kisame turned back again.

Sasuke decided to join us even though I protested in silent fury. He should've heard me, but then again, my brother was really that slow. "I'm a vampire-"

"-poser." I had cut in with a smirk.

Sasuke glared. "So you're supposed to be a...?"

"Blue fish. He is a blue aquatic creature that has lungs and gills, allowing him to live in the ocean yet come and goof off here in the surface."

Kisame growled. "Shut up Itachi. You don't even know me."

"Speaking of not knowing someone, Sasuke how did your search go?"

"How does that mix in with not knowing someone?"

"Just answer the damn question." Kisame said while looking over at the girl's school again.

"I found someone." was all he said.

-

-

-

Naruto burst out laughing when he had heard the news. I mean he should know it since he was the cause of why I did such a thing.

"OhmyGod Sakura-chan, that's beyond the level of a klutz, YOU my friend, are a klutz extraordinaire!!" he laughed while I sobbed quietly.

"It's not my fault, it's you, you dumbass!!" I cried comically.

He didn't look at all sorry. "I'm going to do something with the guys, wanna come with??" he paused then grinned. "But then again, once they see you, they'll probably scream in fear and cause another school cancellation."

I sobbed again and stood up. "Whatever, you stupid dumbass." and we began to pat our ways.

The creepy thin was once I hit junior year, a lot of strange things had happened. Like yesterday, some guy was chasing me, and today, some senior punks had decided to mess with me in an unknown alleyway. So in my defense I had kicked their crotch and ran screaming.

I was now running for my life while senior boys chased me around like cats and dogs. I bumped into a wall and looked up. 'Dead end' it read. I looked back to hear them laughing.

"What're you gonna do now, girly??"

I closed my eyes, and hoped for some miracle that someone would save me. After I had finished my praying, out of nowhere, AND I SWEAR PRACTICALLY OUT OF NOWHERE, I heard screams and grunts and a loud THUD.

I opened them to see the same dude as yesterday or his twin, but not in his or their usual trench coat, this time, the dude or the dude's twin was wearing a senior high school uniform that had the same school emblem as mine.

He looked at me and I looked at him. He advanced towards me, and still kept looking at him. I didn't really know what I was going to do, so I just stood there and daydreamed like the idiot I am, while my supposed savior had grabbed me with sheer force that I... I was still daydreaming.

Then without even sparring another second, his fangs glistened and bit unto my neck. My eyes widened and I abruptly realized that this same dude was the same dude as yesterday. I couldn't kick him or punch him. I couldn't even scream.

-

-

-

I awoke up with a startle and looked at Naruto who just happened to be there, reading his comic book... again. "Would you ever stop reading that damned book!?" I had yelled and I didn't know what came over me, but again, I reached for my pillow and threw it at him.

He fell to the floor instantly and growled at me. "What was that for!?"

"I'm sorry." I defended quite lamely. "I didn't know what came over me."

He muttered a few things before climbing back up on his chair and sitting on it with his usual cheeky self. "So Sakura-"

"-What's up." I had cut him off.

"Huh?" he gave me a confused look.

"That's what you were gonna say, 'What's up?', right?"

He grinned, "How'd you guess."

I looked over to him and studied his face. No, he couldn't have been making this up. It was just deja vu... but it seems so real. "What day is today??"

"The first day for us junior kids." he said nonchalantly, back to reading his dumb comic book.

" But I thought it was cancelled."

"Why is today cancelled??" he asked me.

"Because I screamed bloody murder to your half-naked buddies and caused great ear-drum bleeding that the school had to be cancelled for today."

He looked at me like I was some pop star. "You did!?"

"NO! I mean yes! I meant... did it happen today??"

"No... not that I've heard of." he shook his head.

I sighed tiredly, so, it was just a dream then?? Yeah, it was just a dream. That should be it.

-

-

-

So I didn't scream bloody murder, the school didn't get cancelled and I was now at the library trying to find some good book to read, until I bumped into someone.

I opened my eyes and saw him again.

He looked at me, I looked at him, he advanced towards me and I couldn't do anything but daydream- wait a minute, SNAP OUT OF IT SAKURA!!

I instantly stood up and hissed at him. "I swear if you go blood-sucking happy on me, I will scream so loud that they have to cancel school today." I warned him.

"What're you talking about? I only wanted to help you stand up-" I saw him walking up to me again that without slight hesitation I screamed.

I screamed so loud that the guy fainted and school had to be cancelled, yet again.

-

-

-

Chisumi: Sorry if it's lame, still trying to think up of a good story plot. And sorry if it's confusing.

But I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!!

Ja!!


End file.
